


Come Together, Together As One

by 0_OXYMORON_0



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Concerts, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Roman Catholicism, Satanism, crapy song refs, hotel room, this gets gay, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_OXYMORON_0/pseuds/0_OXYMORON_0
Summary: ** Haven't written in a while, so i hope this is good**The Cardinal has his first time





	Come Together, Together As One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes out to the amazing lemore___ on Instagram! Please go check her out on her side art account lemore_for_more ! I hope you enjoy!

Rain pelted down outside as the Cardinal hurried into the into the church. Rain dripped down his face, quietly dripping down onto the floor. The Catholic Church would never forgive him for what he has done. They won’t find out, I won’t let them, he thought to himself. The man from the venue had given him a copy of his hotel key. It was a risky thing he was doing, leaving his rather high position for a man. Not only that, but a man of the Leviathan church, a man sin.

This, everything he was doing was a sin. When he died he would surely be cast into hell. The Cardinal smiled at this. He fell from grace, quickly just like the Lord Below. Truth be told he had his doubts for many years about himself, and the word he was taught.

 

_________________________________________

 

He hesitated outside of the hotel room door. Room 611, just like he had said. Should he knock? Should he just go in? The Cardinal looked down at his key copy, unsure of what to do. He sighed heavily, and knocked on the door 3 times. He heard a shuffling about on the other side, then the door opened quickly.

“Why hello Cardinal,” Copia was set faced to face with the man from the venue -- Papa Emeritus III, “Has somebody come back for a round two?” The cardinal blushed, a shy smile spreading across his face as he remembered the beautiful moment he had shared with the Antichrist Pope…

 

_**** Copia was pinned down to the Papa’s bed. Copias jeans were pulled down just below his thighs, revealing the erection that was slowly rising. Emeritus III stood above the man, marveling at the other man’s beauty, his thumb tracing circles into his inner thigh … ****_

Papa cleared his throat bringing Copia back into reality. “Yes Papa?” “Are you come in, or are you going to sit her all night?” The Cardinal stood their, staring at the beautiful man before him. He sighed, and pulled the shy man inside...

Copia didn’t bother resisting the man. He had come willingly, and he could tell what the man had wanted. He had never really done anything like this before. He knew after tonight he would be a special kind of damned… 

 

 “Please Cardinal, take a seat,” said Emeritus iii, motioning at the edge of the bed. “I -- Uh, thank you for inviting me,” Copia said. Papa chuckled, “Of course Cardinal, anything for you.” Copia blushed, and nodded his head as he looked away whispering another thank you. You see,it really did bother Copia that just the sound of Papa’s voice can make him hot, and he absolutely hated it. But Papa absolutely LOVED it. Copia could tell that he knew that he had that effect on him as Papa sat down on the bed beside him. “So I guess you didn’t come here to talk?” he whispered into the Cardinal’s ear.

_***Copia groaned. The heat he was feeling in his nether regions was intense. He couldn’t help but buck his hips up towards the man above him, mewling and begging for him to fuck him. “Please,” Copia begged, “Please, I-I need this …. So badly!” He continued to buck his hips up begging for Papa to touch him. “Ah, but Cardinal,” Papa whispered a smile playing at his lips , “I thought you were against this, yes? I thought you weren’t supposed to do this. After all, you are Cardinal.” Copia whined beneath him, wiggling his hips, “ Please, s-stop teasing me.” Papa iii slowly brushed his hand against Copia’s cock, causing him to gasp. He brushed his fingers slowly against the tip, collecting the small beads of pre-cum that were forming. Papa then moved his fingers up to his mouth and licked it off his fingers… ****_

 

Copia was again brought back to reality as a force hit him, pushing him back onto the bed. “Good,” Purred Emeritus III, “I’ve got your attention now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! 
> 
> I would like to apologize to Lemore for such a long wait :(  
> I din't realize i was working so close to my end of the year test, so it took longer then expected.


End file.
